


Drowning (Lulled to My Death Again and Again)

by Mechanic_Dove



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Biting, Everyone's in love but no one is willing to say anything, M/M, PWP, Power Bottom Hux, Sirens, top kylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 12:58:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6330160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mechanic_Dove/pseuds/Mechanic_Dove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And that was when the singing started. </p><p>It was soft, sweet. Something he remembered from his home world, in a language he only got to hear from his mother on the rare occasions he saw her. It pulled at him, like a string had been connected to his heart, tugging him from the inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drowning (Lulled to My Death Again and Again)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I apologize for spelling and grammatical errors! Enjoy!

The mission had gone absolutely tits up not two hours after it began. They’d arrived on Ahch-To expecting to find Luke Skywalker, the scavenger girl, and any other Jedi cultists that still spend their miserable existence slinking around the corners of the galaxy. They expected to get their hands on the last hope of the resistance and crush it before it actually created a chance for opposition. They expected it to be difficult to kill what was going to be at least two Jedi if not more.

They had arrived to an empty planet.

Every one of the very few islands that poked above the water were empty of human life, though one held what appeared to be an old hut that had been cleaned out and abandoned none too quickly.

They’d been expected.

Worse yet, not long after reaching Skywalker’s island their comms had been knocked out, Leaving Hux, Ren, and a small group of Stormtroopers stranded until someone from the bridge realized something was wrong. To suggest that the General was annoyed would be a massive understatement. Certainly within a standard day or so they’d be picked up but that still left the party alone on an alien planet with no idea what was safe to eat or drink.

Hux was a reasonable man, and if nothing else a calm, collected leader. So long as Ren continued his sulky silence and the Stormtroopers followed his orders without question then there would hardly be any sort of issue.

Unfortunately…

After three hours of tinkering with their comms and doing his best to pretend Ren didn’t exist, Hux decided it was about time to send the troopers out to find something that was at the very least, likely edible. Ren stayed put, staring out at the water from behind his abhorrent mask and staying blissfully silent.

The sky was a bright blue, stretching on for miles and miles until it connected with the water like the planet was nothing but a mirror for the heavens to gaze into. Hux wished for clouds, the only shade he could seem to get was patchy thought the foliage of the island, and even then the wind was strong enough to batter the trees back and forth making such shade unreliable. His hair had come out of its carefully gelled state whipping bright red in his face and making him all the more relieved Ren wasn’t paying him much mind.

He had no data pad, no work to do, and an itch that he was wasting time he needed for far more important things than sitting on Skywalker’s old island in the middle of an ocean waiting for someone on the _Finalizer_ to realize something had gone wrong with the comms. He needed something to happen.

“How long have they been gone?” He finally asked. Ren didn’t move or speak and for once Hux thought he’d prefer the voice distorter to the sound of wind and waves that were very quickly grating on his nerves, “the Stormtroopers, how long do you suppose they’ve been gone? Too long, surely”

Still nothing. Hux supposed that Ren may be meditating and therefore way too far up his own ass to acknowledge anything that wasn’t some level of fucking sorcery. For just a moment he entertained the idea of how good it would feel to shove him right off the side of the cliff he was sitting on and telling Snoke a terrible accident had occurred and the much more agreeable Keale Ren would simply have to become the next leader of the Knights. It was a lovely idea, and Hux may have even seriously considered it on the grounds that he was sure it would actually kill Ren, and that the Supreme Leader wouldn’t know he’d killed his prized apprentice.

Hux got to his feet and turned to the stairs, knowing that any more attempted conversation with Kylo Ren would turn out mostly the same and trudged down the side of the island to the beach he’d sent the Stormtroopers to. If one could even call it a beach. It was more akin to the perimeter where the rocky island jutted out of the sea, leaving deep ocean to lap at the sides of rock rather than a sandy slope into the water.

The lack of industrialization on the planet left the water crystalline, and given that it wasn’t so deep, Hux was positive he’d see right to the ocean floor. He tried not to look at it too much as he walked along the cliffs, looking for any sign of the troopers. There hadn’t been too many of them, but there had been enough that he should have stumbled across at least one of them by the time he’d gone far enough around the island.

He could go back up to check if they’d somehow gotten past him and wandered back up the stairs, but he was also not particularly interested in going to face the stony silence of Kylo Ren.

And that was when the singing started.

It was soft, sweet. Something he remembered from his home world, in a language he only got to hear from his mother on the rare occasions he saw her. It pulled at him, like a string had been connected to his heart, tugging him from the inside. He wandered further along the cliffs towards it, missing the stark white trooper helmet floating in the water not far away. He came to a stop when he saw him.

He could only see the creatures head out of the water with how far it was, but that was more than enough to see the black hair plastered to its skull, pushed out of its face to show a spattering of moles and a strong jaw.

He found himself staring, wanting to get closer and moved quickly to the ledge he could find closest to the water. He wanted to get closer, swim out to the beautiful thing and the music from his home. He wanted to wrap it in its arms and never let go, he wanted, he wanted, he wanted.

It caught sight of him, smiled more with its eyes than its lips and moved smoothly through the water over to him. He got on his knees to get closer and it pulled itself out of the water just enough to reveal its pale torso that gave way to glittering dark red scales. A scar split its face and he noted with amusement that its nose was a little too big. The imperfections out him at ease and it lifted a hand to touch his face, running a thumb over the bridge of his nose that he had no doubt would be horribly sunburned by the time he got back to the ship with a look of amusement on its own face.

It hadn’t stopped singing yet.

Its hand slid to the back of his neck and tugged him forward softly. He slid his hands into its damp hair, eyes transfixed on its face as it pulled him in for a kiss. It stopped singing and Hux was very suddenly aware of the grip it had on his arm too-long fingernails digging into the flesh of his bicep and how he wasn’t sure he’d ever gotten a good look at it. He only had enough time to consider the fact that it was all wrong before he was ripped off the ledge into the water

Its face had changed completely, eyes nearly all black and sharp teeth that were going for his throat, oh force he’d been _tricked_. He was being dragged further away from the shore and deeper into the water when he stopped.

The creature looked at him, bewildered and Hux was far too busy struggling against its grip to really understand that something had changed when he felt the water pressure around him getting lighter and lighter.

The creature still held him in an iron grip by the time he broke the surface, dangling off of him so only the tip of its tail remained in the water, splashing and desperate to pull him back in. He looked around wildly, catching sight of Kylo Ren standing on the ledge he’d been dragged off of, holding a hand out.

“I expected this of your men, General” Hux bristled, but before he could retort he was lifted higher away from the water. High enough, finally that the creature slipped, claws leaving deep red rivets in his arm and flopped back into the water with a painful sounding slap.

He found himself being levitated back to land, and was deposited at Kylo’s feet, “What exactly was that?”

“Siren” Kylo murmured making a point to watch him like if he didn’t Hux would jump right back into the water and swim back to the beast, “Their song is said to lure anyone close enough to hear it to their doom. They’ll take the shape of whatever you find most attractive until they’ve got you in the water”

Kylo paused for a long moment, and even without seeing his face, Hux could _feel_ the smug look he must have had. Face burning he pushed himself to his feet and pushed his wet hair out of his eyes.

“They must have gotten the troopers. It would be best for us to stay as far away from the shore as possible.”

They trudged back up the frankly ridiculous amount of stairs in between them and where Skywalker’s hut would be, the wind chilling all the way through Hux’s soaked uniform and went inside.

He really wasn’t surprised. He’d seen Kylo Ren’s face only a handful of times due to his insistence on the helmet and he still found it hard to link the menace of his ship back to the youthful features of the man behind the mask. Honestly, unless he opened his mouth Hux could usually pretend that he was someone else entirely. Which he may have, on the nights when the needs of his body were just too insistent to ignore.

He stripped out of the jacket and his boots, leaving on his pants and undershirt out of embarrassment of the entire situation and moved as far away from Kylo Ren as he could in the tiny hut. He settled in a corner of the room and watched out a window as the star of the planet slid under the horizon, setting the ocean ablaze with the last of its light and trying not to shiver. He knew Kylo would be watching him, searching for any weakness he could find and Hux refused to give him the satisfaction if he could do anything about it.

“You’re going to catch a cold” It was Kylo’s voice, not that of the distorter in his mask, and Hux cursed himself for missing the fact that the Knight had taken it off.

“I suppose that’s my problem isn’t it?” He was hyperaware of Ren, keeping his eyes out the window as the knight moved across the room to him, robes swishing against his legs and boots hard on the wooden floors

“And will it interfere with your already mediocre work?” A hand was placed on the back of his chair, and he almost believed he could feel Ren’s breath on his cheek. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up, on edge

“That’s rich coming from you. I’ll handle it if it becomes a problem.”

“Like you handled the Siren, General?” At that Hux finally turned to look, eyes scathing and found himself caught, Ren’s lips messily pressed against the side of his.

He wanted

He pushed Ren away, not ready to let another beautiful creature lull him to his doom so quickly after the first one and looked up into his eyes, ready to bite out a remark, yell, punch, claw _anything_ but give in again.

Ren just watched, smug and before Hux could think to strangle him he ducked in for another kiss. The aim was better this time around, and he was nearly sure he could stop the situation before it got too far when he felt Ren’s teeth on his bottom lip.

His hands went right to the front of Kylo’s robe, pulling and ripping desperate to get them off and get closer. For all his control, all his smugness the knights’ moans were like music. And Force if Hux was going to allow another beautiful thing to get the better of him.

He pulled himself up off the chair using Ren’s open robes and pushed them off this shoulders, latching onto his neck and biting, biting, biting until he tasted blood. Kylo arched against him, two thumbs hooked in the waist of his wet uniform pants and pressed his hips forward needily, rubbing his erection against Hux’s thigh. He deposited him into the chair he’d been sitting in and pulled off the last of his soaked uniform. He nearly sighed in relief, newly freed cock hard and leaking

Kylo went to his ribs the first moment they were bare and sucked. He licked and nipped and it was all entirely too gentle, too sweet and absolutely not enough. Hux took a fistful of silky black hair and pulled it back as far as he could, admiring the arch of the Knights neck and the little bob of his adams apple.

Kylo growled, and for once Hux felt like he had control of him. He stood over Kylos lap, careful not to touch his cock and pressed three fingers into the knights’ mouth, pressing them further and further in until he heard the _beautiful_ noise of Ren gagging on them, tears welling in his eyes already.

“Suck on them.”

For only a moment, Kylo glared. Being disobedient simply for the sake of disobedience and Hux made a show of appearing disappointed and pressing his fingers against the back of his throat again. When he gave in he was rewarded. Fingers firmly in Kylo’s mouth he began to undo the knights’ pants, tugging a little to get them down around his ankles and freeing his erection.

Ren let out a rather embarrassing moan for someone who was supposed to be an intimidating Sith lord and looked up at Hux with wide blown pupils.

He knew Siren’s well enough, having almost been killed by one to know how they pull you in. Vulnerable eyes, helpless, beautiful, docile. They let you think you were in control. Kylo Ren was a siren song and Hux knew very that the moment he wasn’t careful he was going to drown. Kylo felt like air even when he was holding Hux under water

He wrapped his spit slick fingers around Ren’s cock and pumped slowly, grip too lax, and waited until the noises he made went from relieved to desperate, frustrated all over again. It wouldn’t be enough.

He felt like he should say something, gloat at having Kylo Ren so needy. Let him know he was in control and that Kylo wasn’t going to be the end of him. That Kylo would never have that power, that Hux was better than that but nothing came forward. No words would be good enough, he doubted they would describe it well enough if they did and instead he lined himself up and sunk down onto Kylo’s length, biting his tongue to focus on something that wasn’t the burn. For a couple moments he wished they had better lube, he wished that he’d taken the time to prepare himself but the pain kept him grounded. It reminded him that this was about proving a point. Not because he finally had the most gorgeous, _powerful_ man he’d ever seen under him, a new set of tears in his eyes. Not even for the challenge Ren’s eyes held.

He was going to stay above water.

When he didn’t move, trying to adjust, Kylo put his hands on his hips, rubbing little circles in them like it would take away the pressure, help him get used to being so _full_ after having nothing like this for longer than Hux cared to admit. The gesture was too sweet, to kind, too _much_ of everything Hux was doing his best to avoid and he pushed himself up to slam back down into Kylo’s lap.

Kylo screamed, dropping his head back, and _kriff_ it’s all he needed to hear to do it again and again, using Kylo’s shoulders as leverage to help him move and angling a little different every time until finally he hit that little bundle of nerves just right. Ren’s grip on his hips are bruising and he can feel his nails digging into his skin and it’s _so kriffing perfect_ but it doesn’t last.

Ren stilled him, biting hard into his shoulders to muffle his scream as he comes inside Hux, and he smacks Hux’s hand when he goes to take a hold of his own length. He pumps it, taking the back of Hux’s neck and pulling him into another sloppy kiss, all lips and teeth as Hux rutted desperately up into Kylo’s fist. When he came it was silent, something he’d picked up in his Academy years and allowed Kylo to wrap his arms around him for just as long as it took Hux to catch his breath.

And if that takes him longer than it usually does, well, that’s only because he finds himself minding less and less if Kylo drowns him.


End file.
